Into the Restricted Section
by rainstorm007
Summary: "At least pretend that you don't want me!" "Why? I'm man enough to admit what I want." Harry and Draco are forced to do a potions projects together, and their research takes them into the restricted section. One thing leads to another. smut with a plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fic in a very long time. This chapter (unfortunately) contains no smut. That's the next chapter.**

Of all the people in the advanced potion class, Slughorn had to put Harry with _him_. The one and only. Slughorn, had named them as partners with his usual happy chortle, going on and on about how they could "challenge each other" and some other shit. Harry hadn't listened. He was too busy being stunned over who his new potions partner was. It was the most stuck up asshole and Harry's sworn enemy, the undeniably sexy Draco Malfoy. Harry promptly decided that he would just go and let Voldemort have at him. Anything,_ anything _but being stuck with Draco for the rest of the school year. He had feebly protested, the rational part of him knowing it was no use, and the other part needing to try anyway. Slughorn only waved away the protests with a smile and went on to explain the next class project, which everyone would be working on with their partner.

Which is how Harry and Draco ended up in the restricted section with a note from Slughorn to research their project. The restricted section creeped Harry out every time he went there. It was quiet, faintly dusty, and smelled of old books. But it had a sort of air of forbiddeness about it, an air that made Harry wish that he was with Hermione and Ron, instead of his enemy. As they descended further and further into the book stacks, Harry became increasingly aware of how alone he was. It was just him and Draco. Not his most ideal situation. Not. At. All.

Harry glanced occasionally at the letters on the shelves. "S... Sb... Sd..." He read aloud, hoping to ease some of the silence. "Here we are, St.... Stephens. It should be around here somewhere." He continued to search the shelves in vain as Draco leaned nonchalantly against the shelves opposite him. Finally Harry, exasperated, turned around and said "Well, aren't you going to help?"

And Draco, quite simply said "No." The word was punctuated by his trademark smirk as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Harry's eyes were drawn irresistibly to the other boy's lips as they curved into his teasing smirk. "Why would I?" Harry's eyes snapped back off Draco's lips as the Slytherin spoke again. "You seem to have everything under control."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do I? Then why exactly have I been searching this bookcase for the last twenty minutes?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find it eventually."

Harry was just inches away from losing his temper completely. "Well, it would go a lot faster if you'd just get off your ass and help a bit," he spat.

"Nope." Draco's gray eyes stared unnervingly into Harry's. He couldn't quite pin the expression in them, other than a tinge of amusement. Harry opened his mouth to retort but Draco cut him off. "I'd rather watch you look for it. It's kind of amusing, actually."

"Fuck you." Harry muttered under his breath before turning back to the books. Suddenly there was a slight rustle of fabric and Draco was close beside him. He reached up and plucked a book off the shelf high above Harry's head. He handed it to Harry the smirk more smug than ever.

"Looking for this, scarhead? The Chosen one who can't find a book on shelves that happen to be in alphabetical order. Wow, if you're supposed to save the Wizarding World then I think I'd better get out of here, because clearly you're useless Potter."

Harry snatched the book from Draco's hands, turned around, and took a couple of deep breaths. When he whirled back on Draco, he found his face inches from the other boy's. His breath caught in his chest, and he stared into Draco's bottomless eyes. Neither one of them moved. Then Harry cleared his throat, took a step back, and spoke.

What Harry meant to say was "Draco, if we're going to work together for the rest of the year, can't you at least _pretend_ that you don't want to kill me?" But what actually came out was: "Draco, can't you at least pretend that you don't want me?" He reddened as he realized what he had said, and immediately started stammering gibberish.

Draco's smirk turned into a grin, and Harry shut his mouth in surprise as Draco leaned in close to him. "Why?" He whispered seductively. "I'm man enough to admit what I want."

Harry's mouth dropped open, and Draco took the opportunity to kiss him.

**--More to come--**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first lemon I've ever written. Go easy on me, please!**

Harry reacted automatically at first, letting Draco work his lips against his. But when Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, Harry snapped out of the daze he was in. He shoved out hard against Draco's chest, pushing the Slytherin back. Draco grinned at him.

"What's wrong, Potter? Not good enough for you? Everyone else thinks I'm pretty good." He paused and then added as an afterthought, "Better than good, really."

Harry couldn't really decide what to say. He definitely couldn't tell Draco he had enjoyed it, and that he wanted to do it again. But he really did. And really, he wanted to do much more than just kiss. He could feel hard muscles through Draco's thin shirt, and longed to slide his hands over them. He stifled the thought with a small shudder._ This isn't happening,_ he thought. _This most definitely isn't happening_. His breath was coming in short shallow breaths as he tried to get ahold of himself.

Draco seemed to grow impatient with Harry's silence. He leaned in to kiss Harry, but Harry pushed him away once again. Draco let out a growl of frustration, and grabbed Harry's wrists in one swift movement, pinning them back against the wall. Harry struggled, knowing it was futile. Draco was stronger. The blond boy waited for him to give up before speaking, however he didn't free Harry's hands. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that, Potter," He purred into Harry's ear.

Harry didn't realize Draco was moving until he felt Draco's knee brush the lump in Harry's pants ever so slightly. "If you ask me, someone certainly did seem to enjoy it," Draco continued. "If you ask me... Someone wants to try it again."

This time Harry's shudder was one of excitement as Draco nibbled his ear teasingly. "D-Draco..." He whispered.

Draco continued like he hadn't heard. "But someone's going to have to tell me what they want if they want me to continue." He whispered. "Go on, Potter. Tell me what you want."

"F...Fuck you." The word came out as a moan as Draco brushed Harry's crotch again.

Draco actually laughed at this. "Oh, don't you wish. Now tell me what you want..."

Harry kept his eyes trained firmly on the ceiling as he thought it over. Finally, he muttered, "Fine, damnit. I want you."

Draco smirked. "Sorry, what was that? You're going to have to speak up."

"I want you." Harry groaned as Draco kissed his neck ever so lightly.

"Louder," Draco commanded.

"I WANT YOU. Now stop teasing!" In that sentence, Harry knew he had given in completely. Draco had won. All of the arguments they'd had over the years were pointless, because in that moment Draco had trumped them all by seducing Harry. And the thing is, Harry simply couldn't deny that he really did want it. He really did want Draco Malfoy to fuck him senseless in the restricted section of the library.

"That's better." Draco purred. And then he attacked Harry's lips again. Fiery and passionate, his tongue delved into Harry's mouth, tangling with Harry's. He released Harry's wrists and brought his hands down to grope Harry's ass roughly. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and fumbled awkwardly at the buttons on Draco's shirt, undoing them one by one until he could slip the thin material off Draco's shoulders. Draco pulled out of the kiss to pull Harry's own shirt of his head. "Damn, Harry," He panted. "No wonder the girls stare at you."

Harry laughed breathlessly. "Likewise!" He started to say more, but Draco suddenly dipped his head down to fasten his lips around Harry's right nipple. Harry breath caught in his throat, and he watched as Draco swirl his tongue around his nipple. It was incredibly erotic. He ran his fingers briefly through Draco's tousled hair, and down across his shoulders to his chest. Draco switched to the left nipple as Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's hard chest, loving the feel of it under his fingers.

In a rare moment of boldness, Harry unzipped Draco's pants, pushing them and Draco's boxers down in one movement. Draco's full glory was revealed, and Harry gasped. He was so much bigger than he had expected. Draco smirked. "Like what you see?"

'Like' was an understatement. Harry pumped Draco's shaft in his hand, stroking it, teasing it. Draco let out a breathy moan and Harry, encouraged, added his other hand. He ran his fingers over Draco's dick lightly and teasingly, then palmed it, happy to be giving Draco pleasure. Finally he was still for a moment, taking it all in. And then he looked Draco straight in the eye and said, "Take me, Draco. I want to feel you in me."

And Draco did. He easily rid Harry of his pants, and turned him to face the wall. "This is your first time with a guy, right?" Draco inquired briefly.

"Of course."

"Well, don't expect me to go easy on you. You're going to take it and enjoy it." And he shoved in. The two boys let out moans at the same time as Draco entered Harry's tight hole. After allowing Harry a moment to get used to the feeling, Draco started moving. Harry braced himself against the wall as Draco thrust in and out harder and harder. Both of them moaned as the feelings took them over. Draco reached around to feel Harry's dick as he thrust in and out. They came at the same time, Draco gave a long drawn out moan as Harry let out a low cry. They collapsed against the wall, trembling from the exertion.

Draco was the first to speak. He wrapped his arms around Harry gently. "Was I too hard on you?" It was the first time Harry had heard Draco speak to kindly to him.

"No," He murmured, and planted a quick kiss on Draco's lips. "I...I really enjoyed it." He blushed at the admission, and Draco smirked.

"Well that much is obvious. With the noises you were making, I'm surprised half the school isn't up here wondering what's going on."

"The noises I was making!" Harry was indignant. "Did you hear yourself?"

Draco answered with a kiss, letting his lips linger on Harry's more slowly than before.

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

Harry hesitated, not sure exactly how to word what he was about to say. "What does this mean? Like for us? I don't know about you, but I don't think I can go back to being the way we were before."

Draco smiled and pulled Harry closer. "Well, we'll just have to figure that out, won't we."

**Should I leave it at that or make a full-blown story? I'd like your opinion please!**


	3. The dreaded author's note

Ah yes, the dreaded author's note. Personally I hate these things when they come up, but hey. They're necessary sometimes. :)

I just wanted to let you all know that I'm definitely not ending this fic just yet. I just haven't decided where exactly I want to go with it. I can definitely promise more smut in the future, but that'll be even slower coming. This is my first time writing anything graphic you see, so cut me some slack.

Ok so there's my little note. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! And ideas are always welcome. XD

-Rainy


	4. Chapter 3

Feeling conflicted was not an uncommon feeling for Harry. However the reason he was feeling conflicted was an entirely new thing for him. He had always wondered if he was gay, but never really come to a conclusion. He always dismissed the thoughts, deciding it was probably just hormones, or teen angst. And then Draco just shattered all of those thoughts with that mind blowing fuck in the restricted section of the library. Harry feared that he would never actually be able to walk into the library again! He was torn between his long-engrained feeling of enmity towards Draco, and his desire to grab the blond boy and have his way with him. It was very confusing, and it was made no better by Draco himself. Harry saw him every day in Potions of course, and Draco seemed to go out of his way to torture Harry. Simple motions, like the bumping of their knees under the table, or brushing hands as they reached for ingredients, sent tiny lightning bolts through Harry. He knew that Draco knew exactly what he was doing; every time Harry twitched at a touch Draco smirked, seemingly perfectly at ease. The two hadn't talked to each other outside of Potions since the library incident, and the suspense was killing Harry.

About a week after the library incident, Harry was eating with Ron and Hermione. Rather, Hermione and Ron were eating as Harry picked at his steak broodingly. He gazed intently at the empty seat at the Slytherin table usually occupied by Draco, and chewed on his fork thoughtfully. Soon though he registered that Hermione was trying to get his attention.

"...rry... Harry!"

"What?"

"Are you all right?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. You've just been a bit distant." She surveyed him shrewdly over her pumpkin juice. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Ummm..." _Why yes, as a matter of fact. Let's talk about sex. I shagged Draco fucking Malfoy in the library and I want to do it again and now I think I'm probably gay. _"...no, nothing."

"Oh, leave him alone, Hermione," Ron interjected between bites. "He's fine."

Hermione still looked unconvinced. "Is it Malfoy? Did he say something to you?"

"What? Noofcoursenot!" Harry let out in a rush. "Dra- I mean Malfoy, hasn't said anything, ah, out of the ordinary."

Ron nodded sagely and speared a green bean. "Malfoy's a git. Always has been, always will. I don't understand why all the girls like him."

Hermione rolled her eyes in agreement. "I know. He's all looks, no brain."

Harry felt a strange anger boiling up in his chest. "He's not all that bad!" He blurted out. Hermione and Ron looked up from their roast beef to stare at him, and suddenly harry got the distinct deer-in-the-headlights feeling. "I mean er, he's actually pretty smart. And um. Yeah..." he trailed off, noticing both of his friends' incredulous faces. Finally Ron said,

"We're talking about the same Draco Malfoy, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Don't know what came over me. You know what? I'm, uh, not feeling so good. I think I'll just pop over to the hospital wing and maybe have a lie down. Or something." Ignoring the worried looks Hermione and Ron exchanged, he stood abruptly and stalked out of the hall, not noticing the pair of silver eyes that followed him the whole way.

Harry was fuming. How could they talk about Draco like that? They barely knew the guy! (He of course conveniently forgot the fact that he'd been talking the same way for years.) The conversation had made Harry realize something else as well, something not at all good. There was no way his friends would ever accept a relationship of any type other than enmity between him and Draco. He didn't even know if they would even accept his homosexuality! And he could only imagine that Draco's friends would feel the same way. There seemed only to be reasons why Harry shouldn't get involved with Draco. Everything was pointing against it , save for one thing. Harry was hopelessly and helplessly attracted to the Slytherin boy. He longed for Draco's skillful hands to draw sensual pictures on his skin, and for his hot breath to tease Harry's lips. He stopped short in the middle of the hall, head spinning confusedly. With a groan of frustration he turned to the nearest wall and proceeded to bang his forehead against the stone repeatedly.

"Hey," A familiar voice reproached him. "What are you trying to do?"

Harry sighed and rested his head against the wall lightly for a moment, before turning to face the speaker. "Beat you out of my head?" He replied wearily.

"And why on Earth would you want to do that?" Draco drawled, taking a lazy step towards Harry.

"Because my friends hate you and I don't really want to like you and you've been driving me absolutely inane and I hate it!" Harry's voice rose to almost a shout, but Draco remained unfazed, even taking a couple more steps towards Harry.

"I fail to see what your friends' feelings towards me matter. I mean let's be honest, I'm not particularly fond of them either, am I."

"Then why me?" Harry whispered desperately. "Why did you have to do this to me? Couldn't you have gotten some poor other sod to fuck around with?"

"Because I _like_ you obviously," Draco sighed. Harry's eyes widened and he started to speak but Draco held up a hand to silence him. "Listen to me. It's not like I just shagged you for the fun of it (although it was _very_ fun I assure you). I've had my eye on you for ages, you just never noticed. I was rather hoping you might develop some sort of feeling for me."

"And if I did? Then what?" Harry questioned. "Would we date, or what?"

"If that's what you want," Draco shrugged. "I hadn't really thought that far ahead."

"Oh yeah?" Harry as fired up again. "Well maybe you should've considered a couple things other than your dick before you went and fucked me!"

Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Harry Potter, have you developed feelings for me?"

Harry never had been good at hiding his emotions. He flushed deeply. "S-so what?" He responded defensively. "There's no way I'm going to let you-"

Draco shut him up with a kiss. Cradling Harry's face in his hands he pressed his lips against the other boy's. Harry reacted instinctively, melting into the kiss and letting Draco's tongue caress his. One of his hands went to Draco's neck to pull him closer, while the other drifted up to the Draco's head, twining in his tousled blond hair. Satisfied with Harry's respsonse, Draco released Harry's face and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling their bodies close together. Their lips worked against each other's, tongues dancing, bodies heated with passion. Harry ran one hand down to rest on Draco's chest, absently drawing circles around Draco's nipple. Draco hissed and pulled his lips away from Harry's. Harry groaned in protest, then sighed contentedly as Draco's lips reconnected on Harry's neck. His tongue delved into the little hollow between Harry's collarbones, and then hotly stroked up the other boy's neck to nip playfully at the brunette's earlobe. Harry's fingers tightened in Draco's hair and the Slytherin groaned appreciatively as Harry tugged slightly. Disengaging again, Draco pulled back to look Harry in the eye. Green eyes met silver, and then Harry reached up to capture Draco's mouth in one last sweet, slow kiss before pulling away to straighten his clothes. But Draco reached out and grabbed his wrist, bring him back in. They stayed in a warm embrace, arms around each other. It felt good, almost tender, an emotion he hadn't known the Slytherin possessed.

"So, ah, how do you want to do this?" Harry inquired into Draco's shoulder.

"Do what."

"Well I mean, are we dating then? Like exclusive or whatever?"

"I don't want to see you with another guy if that's what you mean." Draco's grip on Harry tightened slightly, and Harry grinned.

"Awwww is someone jealous?" He teased.

"I will be if you let some other guy touch you," Draco growled possessively.

"Heh, I don't think you have to worry about that. No one else knows I'm... gay." It felt oddly liberating to say it aloud. Draco stroked his hair gently, and pressed a kiss on Harry's neck.


End file.
